


The Pain Will Fade Tomorrow

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Games They Play [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a game, one where there needed to be rules and structure. Arthur's tired of playing it, and wants Ariadne to himself.</p><p>(Vague sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/113596">Stop My Fall,</a> though it's not necessary to have read that one first. Written for the inception_kink prompt: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/9327.html?thread=16841327#t16841327">Arthur, Eames and Ariadne have had some sort of sharing arrangement for a while now, but Arthur is starting to become possessive of Ariadne and it leads to Arthur/Ariadne. Bonus points if it turns out Eames had been planning on this from the start.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain Will Fade Tomorrow

Eames ran his tongue along Ariadne's instep, watching her tremble as she tried to keep still. She was blindfolded and tied in a seated position to the headboard, a vibrator buzzing away merrily inside her. Arthur was sucking on a breast, his fingers in her mouth. It had been several months since they had first started this kind of a relationship, mostly because Ariadne and Arthur had both been so beautifully awkward and hadn't ever said anything about their feelings. Ariadne was sensitive to touch of any kind, let alone in standard erogenous zones, and she liked being dominated sexually. It made sense, considering how take charge she had turned out to be while working on her mazes and dream levels. She was a consummate professional on the job, training for hours to get her target practice and defensive training in. In this kind of a situation, however, she could let down her guard and Arthur could legitimately feel as though he was protecting her. Eames was simply along for the ride as long as Arthur would let him.

Ariadne whimpered, trying to keep still and not come as per Arthur's order. "Arhur," she whispered, her breath fracturing. "Please, Arthur..."

Arthur lifted his head and he moved to kiss her mouth with an intensity that was beautiful to behold. He ran his finger over the edge of the velvet-lined leather choker. "You can hold on a little longer."

"I can't," she whimpered. "I want to come so bad, Arthur."

"How badly do you want it, Ari?" he said, lips hovering by her jaw.

"God, please, Arthur, please, I can't, I can't," she pleaded, voice fracturing into gasps. "Please, Arthur? Please."

Eames licked his way up from her instep to her inner thigh. He licked a stripe across her swollen clit, making Ariadne keen in desperation. Arthur shot him an annoyed look, and Eames merely grinned unrepentantly. He loved the taste of her, loved the feel of her writhing beneath him. She was beautiful, even more so when she completely let go of her inhibitions and surrendered. He pressed his lips against the inside of her quivering thigh. He breathed in deeply, the scent of her filling his lungs. "I want to fuck her hard enough to make her scream." Ariadne whimpered in response to the rough desire in his voice.

Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly, though. "If anyone fucks her, it's me." He removed the vibrator, and Ariadne couldn't help but sag slightly against her restraints. Eames moved at his pointed glare, and Arthur knelt between her thighs and slid inside her dripping entrance. Eames was left to kiss her, tongue sliding into her gasping mouth, one hand fondling her breast. The other trailed down her back to cup her ass and help lift her hips into Arthur. He growled and pounded even harder into her, hands tight on her hips. He came with a groan, nearly collapsing. Finally feeling a bit more generous, he nodded at Eames as he withdrew. He shifted position and knelt beside her. "You've been so good, Ari," he whispered, seeing her shiver. She was molten and liquid as Eames shifted her limbs to accommodate him between her legs. Arthur trailed his fingers down along her jaw. "You can come, Ari. I give you permission."

Ariadne threw her head back as Eames slid into her, and within a few strokes she came with a groan. She shook all over, milking Eames hard. He came with a shout and filthy curse, sagging against her with his release. Eames shot Arthur a stern look, trying to tell him without words that he was being a possessive fuck, and to knock it the hell off _now._ Arthur ignored him to start undoing the bonds at Ariadne's wrists. He removed the blindfold, and then last of all the collar, ending the game.

She leaned into the both of them, needing them to prop her up. "God, that was intense," she said shakily, lips curling into a smile and her eyes fluttering shut. She ran one hand soothingly across one of Eames' arms and smiled against his opposing shoulder, where her head was resting. "Perfect session, I think."

Arthur slid his arms around her waist, his lips pressed against the nape of her neck. Some tendrils had escaped her updo, and they tickled his forehead. "Yeah, we did pretty good," he admitted somewhat reluctantly. He licked a stripe along her spine, making her giggle. "We should call it a night."

"The night is young," Eames protested, fingers trailing along Ariadne's side.

Arthur wanted to push him away and shoot him in the head. The violence in the thought was startling; he had thought the man was a condescending prick at times, or overstepped the limits set on their arrangement, but Arthur hadn't wanted to actually kill him before.

Definitely time to put an end to it.

"I'm tired," Ariadne said with a yawn, which effectively put an end to the posturing and Arthur's growing possessive streak. "You guys wore me out."

Okay, maybe not.

"Good point," Eames said, moving to help her settle down on the bed. "Sleep sounds like a good idea."

"Go home, Eames," Arthur droned, settling in beside Ariadne. "You _have_ an apartment."

"Yes, but my clothes are all lost in corners and my flat is across town." He curled up on the other side of Ariadne, whose breathing had already started to deepen. "Sleep is such a small thing, Arthur," he said, a serious note in his otherwise playful voice. "Give me at least that much."

"Maybe," Arthur grumbled. He pulled Ariadne against him, and she made a soft sleepy sound as she curled up around him, tucking herself securely into his embrace. Almost smug, he kissed the top of her head. Eames was the one to get the coverlet pulled up over the three of them. Arthur thanked him and let him curl up around Ariadne, his front to her back.

In the morning, he would talk to Ariadne. It was time to put an end to this arrangement.

***

Arthur massaged Ariadne's shoulders with ginger-scented oil. She was lying on her stomach, her head resting on her crossed arms. The oil made his hands slick over her shoulders, and she had that pleased smile on her face that let him know he was hitting the tender spots in her shoulders. "I've been thinking..."

"Dangerous prospect," she joked, cracking an eye open to look at him. She stuck her tongue out at him in response to his playfully affronted look. "Oh, go on, go on."

"I want it to be just us again."

"What do you mean, just us? For jobs?"

Arthur smiled as she started thinking aloud about her extraction skills, not entirely sure she was good enough for the two of them to go it alone. "I wasn't talking about work," he interrupted gently after a while. The knot in his stomach uncoiled a little bit; if she automatically thought about work first, she wasn't as emotionally invested in Eames as he was afraid she might be. "I meant our relationship, and the games we play with Eames sometimes." He made sure that he continued the steady massage without faltering in his strokes. "I want it to be just us, like it was in the beginning."

"Leave him out of the game, you mean?" Ariadne asked, suppressing a yawn.

Arthur nodded. "I don't think we need him anymore."

"Oh. Okay, then," Ariadne shrugged. "Did you mention it to him?"

"I wanted to get your thoughts on it first."

She pushed herself up to her forearms and looked at him over her shoulder. "I love you, Arthur." She moved swiftly to kiss his mouth, then fell back into her prior position. Arthur couldn't help but track the bounce of her bare breasts, and she laughed. "God, you're such a guy. And here I thought you were being all serious and broody."

"I do not _brood,"_ Arthur sniffed.

"Sure you do." Ariadne grinned and shifted so that her arm landed on his leg. She squeezed his thigh playfully. "But you're still handsome, so it's okay."

"You like broody?"

"I like _you,"_ she corrected, grinning. Ariadne got into a seated position, facing him. "I love you. I love everything about you." She pushed him onto his back on the bed and straddled his waist. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Arthur." She leaned down and kissed his smiling mouth. "You're brilliant," she said, ducking down to give him another kiss. "And hot." Another kiss. "And fantastic in bed," she added with a raunchy grin before kissing him again. "You give great massages."

"Why are you listing my good qualities?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"You seemed so worried for a moment there," Ariadne replied. She lowered herself on top of him, the buttons to his shirt digging into her skin. "It's just a game we play sometimes, Arthur. You're the one I want to be with. I keep telling you that."

Grinning like a lovesick teenager, Arthur ran his oil-slicked hands over her back. "It's still good to hear it once in a while."

"Given our track record, why do you think I keep telling you?"

Laughing, he pulled her down for a kiss. It deepened, and Arthur rolled Ariadne onto her back. Smiling against his mouth, she deepened the kiss and tried to undo the buttons of his shirt. He wound up helping her take it off, and she attacked his khakis while kissing him. Arthur watched as she shimmied out of her shorts and pulled his pants off. They tumbled back onto the bed together, arms and legs tangling as they kissed. Ariadne rolled Arthur onto his back and straddled him, riding him hard as he palmed her breasts. He loved the way she flushed during sex, the way she looked at him as if he was the only thing that existed in the universe. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that she was with him, that she loved him so fiercely and desperately. Ariadne had that same disbelief sometimes. They were such a pair.

Really, there was no need for Eames any longer. It had nothing to do with his jealousy.

Well, not much.

***

Eames merely grinned at Arthur, leaning back in his chair. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Arthur replied, irritated. "We don't need you with us anymore."

"And you decided it, just like that?" he asked with a dismissive gesture meant to annoy Arthur further. "Does the luscious Ariadne know?"

"We discussed it." Arthur tamped down on the urge to shoot Eames between the eyes. He was the best forger they knew, and they needed him on the job. Pity.

Eames slung his arm over the back of his chair in a nonchalant manner. "I mean, Arthur, did _you_ decide, or did you _both_ decide?"

"We both talked about it, and we both agree."

"Then why are you telling me this without her?"

"She doesn't need to be here for that," Arthur snapped.

Ariadne had been passing by them, balancing a model in her hands. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "I don't need to be here for what? I thought were going to do a test run on the level?"

"We will," Arthur assured her. "Eames and I were discussing other matters."

Eames gave Arthur a slow, insolent smile. "Love, Arthur here says you're not interested in my attention any longer."

She gave Eames a smile and shifted her grip on the model to pat his head gently. "You're not upset, are you? It's been wonderful, and I don't want you to be mad."

Twisting about to grasp her hand, he gave the back of it a gentle kiss. "Of course not, Ariadne. It was all in good fun. I'm glad you're happy now."

There was a delightful blush across her cheeks as she looked up at Arthur. "Yes, I am," she murmured. "You finish up your conversation and I'll get everything ready for the test run."

Eames waited until she left before settling back in in his chair to give Arthur a lazy grin. "You're a lucky man, you know."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Eames slightly, not sure what to make of that. "You're really not angry, then."

Snorting inelegantly, Eames stretched and then rose to his feet. "Darling, Ariadne makes you happy. You make her happy. I'm more than happy to have the two of you nesting together for all of eternity. You're a bitch to work with when you're grumpy and she's lovely when she smiles." He grinned at Arthur's discomfiture. "I knew I wasn't a permanent addition to your relationship, Arthur. Get a grip. We're all big kids here, and we can still work together like adults." He clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder and leaned in close. "Of course, it goes without saying that if you make her cry, I will break your legs."

"I'd never do that," Arthur protested, staring at Eames incredulously.

"Intentions don't always equal outcome, Arthur. You know that. Now, let's go see that maze she made. I'm sure it'll be absolutely perfect for the job. The mark won't know what hit him."

Blinking, Arthur followed Eames out to the larger workspace within the warehouse. Eames never ceased to amaze him.

He still wasn't sharing Ariadne ever again, though.

The End


End file.
